Engineer
The engineer uses steam power to power all their tinker devices. Nothing is beyond an engineer's problem solving abilities. RESTRICTION: HUMAN AND GNOME ONLY Creating an Engineer As you make your engineer, think about whether you are self taught or attended an engineering university. What did your character want to do with the skills of an engineer? What projects did your character attempt to learn about what can and cannot be done? Quick Build You can make an engineer quickly by following these suggestions. First, Intelligence should be your highest ability score, followed by Dexterity. Second, choose the sage background. 'Class Features' As an engineer, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d6 per engineer level Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + your Constitution modifier per engineer level after 1st Proficiencies Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons Tools: smith's tools, tinker's tools, any one tool of your choice Saving Throws: Intelligence, Dexterity Skills: Choose three skills from Arcana, History, Insight, Investigation, Medicine, Nature, Perception, and Religion Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: • (a) leather armor or (b) scale mail and a shield (if proficient) • (a) any simple weapon or (b) any martial weapon (if proficient) • (a) any tool you are proficient in or (b) any martial weapon (if proficient) • (a) a scholar’s pack or (b) a dungeoneer’s pack • A dagger, smith's tools, tinker's tools, and 20 basic ammunition of your choice. Engineering University At 1st level, you choose a focus in Automata, Ballistics, Fluid Dynamics, or Mechanized Armor, each of which is detailed at the end of the class description. Your choice grants you features at 1st level and again at 6th, 10th, and 14th level. Portable Lab You start with a fully functional automated portable lab. Your portable lab can continuously craft one type of item even while you are fighting, traveling, or sleeping. You use your crafting bonuses, and you need to provide the raw materials and tools for crafting. The lab has disadvantage on all crafting checks while it is traveling. You can spend 1 hour to change what item the lab is crafting. If your portable lab is lost or destroyed, you can craft a new one within 24 hours out of mechanical components, ore, and/or spare parts. A portable lab requires a lot of fine tuning and maintenance, and an engineer can only upkeep one functional portable lab per day. Your portable lab is powered by readily availble fuels like wood or coal. Instead of crafting, it can be set to mine or harvest wood. A portable lab can transport a maximum of 200 pounds in addition to its own weight of 200 pounds. Your portable lab can follow you around with simple commands and/or adjustments. Invention In your tinkering, you have made discoveries and designs for new devices. At 2nd level, you gain an invention of your choice. Your invention options are detailed at the end of the class description. When you gain certain engineer levels, you gain additional inventions of your choice, as shown in the Inventions column of the Engineer table. Inventions use your Intelligence modifier to determine save DC and attack modifier. Invention save DC '= 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier '''Invention attack modifier '= your proficiency bonus + your intelligence modifier Trap Intuition Starting at 2nd level, you have developed a knack for understanding of how mechanical traps work. You have advantage on all Perception checks against mechanical traps. A Perception check should always be rolled by either you or the GM whenever your character is near a trap, even if you aren't actively searching for traps. After recognizing a trap, you may roll an Investigation check to figure out how to avoid it. Use the DC of disabling a trap as a guideline for bypassing a trap, although the DC may vary depending on the discretion of the GM. Starting at 5th level, your experience with traps expands your understanding to magical traps. You have advantage on all Perception checks against all traps. Tool Expertise At 3rd level, choose two of your tool proficiencies. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. You can choose two more of your tool proficiencies to gain this benefit at 9th level, and again at 15th level. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Expanded Learning By 7th level, your tinkering has taught you many new things. Gain 2 more tool proficiencies or skill proficiencies from your class list. You learn two additional skill or tool proficiencies at 11th level, and again at 15th level. Trap Tinkering At 9th level, you become a master with traps that you can use your Tinker's tools to disable traps as a substitute for Thieves' tools. Additionally, you may be able to harvest components from disabled traps, up to GM discretion. Components are inert by themselves, but may be used in crafting depending on your Engineering University. A single component is usually worth 20gp, except for the Optics component which is worth 200gp and the Spring component which is worth 2gp. Expensive traps may have more than 1 salvageable component. As a guideline, components should not be worth more than one-fifth the trap's price. Possible components include: Arcane component, Acid component, Cold component, Divine component, Fire component, Force component, Lightning component, Mechanical component, Nature component, Necrotic component, Optics component, Poison component, Psychic componnent, Radiant component, Thunder component, Spring component, and Steam component Improved Trap Tinkering At 17th level, you are so experienced with component harvesting that you can harvest components up to one-half the trap's price. Reliable Talent By 13th level, you have refined your chosen skills until they approach perfection. Whenever you make an ability check that lets you add your proficiency bonus, you can treat a d20 roll of 9 or lower as a 10. Persistent Creations At 18th level, all of your crafted items that formerly had an expiration time of less than 1 week now expire after 1 week. Also your crafted devices now require less fine tuning and maintenance. You can now upkeep 2 fully functional portable labs per day. Magnum Opus At 20th level, '''Engineering Universities The study of engineering is relatively new in Eberron. Engineering universities are a hub of knowledge and learning. Different engineering universities studiously specialize in different aspects of engineering. University of Automata Engineers of the University of Automata love creating pets to help themselves with everyday activities. Turret Starting at 1st level, University of Ballistics Engineers of the University of Ballistics are experts on every aspect of projectiles. For flavor, ask your GM if you can treat crossbows as steampunk firearms. Treat the firearm as a hand crossbow, light crossbow, or heavy crossbow for weapon properties, range, damage, feats, and class abilities. The firearm has rifling to fire easy-to-craft stone bullets. Steam from your portable lab winds a powerful spring to allow for easy handling. The spring only need release a small portion of its potential energy to fire a bullet. Your portable lab can easily craft cheap bullets out of common gravel and small rocks. Ranged Proficiency At 1st level, you gain proficiency in all martial ranged weapons. Ammo Crafting Starting at 1st level, your portable lab can craft enough basic ranged weapon ammo for your own use. Any ammo you craft has +1 to attack rolls. Extra Attack Beginning at 6th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action to make a ranged attack on your turn. Crossbow Magazine Your education included how to craft ammo magazines. Starting at 6th level, you can attach an ammo magazine to your crossbow so that you can fire 6 times before needing to reload. Reloading takes an action and uses both hands. At higher levels, your Magazine capacity increases to 12 at 10th-level and 18 at 14th-level. Special Ammunition Starting at 10th level, you can craft special ammo for your ranged weapon. Ammo crafted using special components expire after 24 hours if unused, unless otherwise noted. Elemental Ammunition By using an elemental component costing 20gp, you can craft a batch of 20 pieces of elemental ammunition of that element. Elemental ammo changes the damage type to that element and deals an extra 1d6 damage. Explosive Ammunition Explosive ammo deals its normal damage to the target, and then deals 1d4 damage in a 15-foot diameter burst centered on the target square. The damage type of the burst varies depending on the component used. One component can be crafted into 20 pieces of explosive ammunition. Piercing Ammunition This ammo deals area effect damage in a line up to your ranged weapon's max range. If the shot hits a creature with resistance to its damage, the shot does not pierce to enemies behind the creature, but still deals normal damage to the creature. One component can be crafted into 20 pieces of piercing ammunition. Calculated Shot Starting at 14th level, you can either deal damage extra damage to your ranged target equal to your Intelligence modifier or richochet your ammo to hit another target within 15 feet, dealing normal damage to both. You must decide this before rolling. University of Fluid Dynamics Engineers of the University of Fluid Dynamics study the flow of both liquids and gasses. Flamethrower Your education has taught you how to spray flaming oils and other liquids safely. You crafted a flame thrower that deals 1d6 fire damage in a cone or line. It can be used at-will as an action. You can easily change the shape setting of the area of effect as a bonus action to a 15 foot cone, 10 foot cone, or 20 foot line. A creature that makes a successful Dexterity save versus your Invention save DC takes no damage. The damage increases by 1d6 when you reach 5th leveI (2d6), 11th leveI (3d6), and 17th leveI (4d6). You can safetly overload your fuel tank once per short or long rest to intensify the blast. Doing so increases damage by +2d6, and creatures that save still take half damage. Fuel Tank Starting at 1st level, you wear a portable fuel tank on your back. Your fuel tank supplies your Flamethrower and other gadgets. University of Mechanized Armor Engineers of the University of Mechanized Armor construct military grade vehicles and defenses. Armor Proficiency At 1st level, you gain proficiency in medium armor and shields. Armor Augment Starting at 1st level, you can add gears and plating to your armor that gives you temp hp and other temporary bonuses. After a short or long rest, you gain a number of temporary hp equal to (your Engineer level x3) + your Intelligence modifier. While you have this temp hp, you gain all the benefits of your Armor Augment. Once you lose all this temp hp, you lose the all the benefits of your Armor Augment until you take a short or long rest, even if you regain temp hp from another source. All unused temp hp is lost at the start of a short or long rest, including the stackable temp hp gained from augments or components. Choose one of the following Armor Augments to learn: * Anti-magic: Your augment gives you a bonus equal to your Intelligence modifier to all your saves against magic. * Motorized: Your leggings are augmented to add Intelligence mod to Atheletics checks and +10 to move speed. * Plated: Your augment gives you a bonus to AC equal to your Intelligence modifier. * Resistant: Your augment gives you resistance against all bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. * Thick: Your augment gives you stackable extra temp hp equal to 5+ your Engineer level. * Gauntlet: Your armor has mechanized guantlets that can punch for 1d6 damage. You may treat these as light melee weapons for Two-weapon fighting. These attacks can use your intelligence modifier instead of strength. If Armor Augment runs out of temp hp, instead of losing this entirely, the damage gets downgraded to 1d4. Pick one more Armor Augment at 6th level, 10th level, and 14th level. You may only choose each once. Mechanized Gauntlet Starting at 6th level, you attach mechanized gauntlets to your armor. These function the same as the Gauntlet Armor Augment. Their damage increases to 1d8 if you also have that Armor Augment, however, damage is reduced back to 1d6 if Armor Augment runs out of temp hp, until you take a short or long rest. Alternatively, you may choose to learn a different Armor Augment instead of learning how to increase damage from 1d6 to 1d8. Additionally, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action to make a Mechanized Gauntlet attack on your turn. Mechanized Maneuver At 10th level, you learn one of the following maneuvers. Performing a maneuver only uses one of your melee attacks, but each maneuver cannot be used more than once a round unless otherwise stated. * Ground Pound. You create a 15 foot diameter area of difficult terrain centered on your square. Each creature in the area except you must make a Dexterity save versus your Invention save DC or fall prone. This maneuver can target a wall instead to create a vertical area of effect along the wall. If this maneuver is used on a bridge, the area of effect may either extend further along the bridge or simply destroy the bridge, up to GM discretion. * Rocket Punch. You shoot a gauntlet up to 30 feet dealing normal damage. You may also fire your other gauntlet for normal offhand damage in the same round. It requires a bonus action to retract one or both gauntlet(s). * Slam Attack. This maneuver requires both hands to be free. You can make a double fisted melee attack that deals 2d6 (or 2d8 with the Gauntlet Augment) bludgeoning damage. This maneuver only deals 1 die of damage against damage reduction vs bludgeoning, but the other bonuses are not halved. * Sucker Punch. You wind up for a wide swing that is easy to avoid. This manuever's melee attack roll has disadvantage, but deals 10 extra damage. Also the creature you hit must make a Constitution save vs your Invention save DC or be stunned until the end of its next turn. Each creature cannot be stunned by Sucker Punch more than once per encounter. * Uppercut. You swing upwards to hit your target in the head. You deal normal damage, but the target has a harder time concentrating on any spell they may be maintaining. The target must make a concentration check with disadvantage. If you roll a critical hit on an Uppercut, the target automatically fails any concentration check and is knocked prone. You cannot use this maneuver if you cannot reach the target's head. At 14th level, choose another Mechanized Maneuver to learn. Improved Mechanized Gauntlet Starting at 14th level, your Mechanized Gauntlet no longer gets broken nor downgraded in damage when Armor Augment runs out of temp hp. Additionally, you may insert either 1 magical weapon or up to 4 special components into the component socket. These may be switched out afer a short or long rest. A magical weapon grants its magic bonuses to your Mechanized Gauntlets. Adding any component(s) qualifies the Mechanized Gauntlets as magic for overcoming resistance. Different components provide different bonuses. * Elemental components change the Mechanized Gauntlet damage type. Multiple elements are harder to resist. * Arcane, Divine, or Steam components each add 1 to either the attack or damage of the Mechanized Guantlet. 1st one adds to attack, 2nd adds to damage, alternating respectively. * Mechanized or Nature components each add 3 stackable temp hp after you take a short or long rest. Inventions If an inventions has prerequisites, you must meet them to learn it. You can learn the invention at the same time that you meet its prerequisites. Antimagic Cloud Prerequisite: 15th level As an action, you can throw a cannister that explodes into a cloud of vapor and dust made from a magic negating mineral. The Antimagic Cloud has a radius of 10 feet. It cannot be affect by magic nor dispersed by magical wind. A natural wind of at least moderate speed (at least 10 miles per hour) disperses it in 1 minute, and a natural wind of strong or greater speed (at least 20 miles per hour) disperses it in 1 round. The cloud otherwise lasts 30 minutes. Within the Antimagic Cloud, spells can’t be cast, summoned creatures disappear, and even magic items become mundane. The Antimagic Cloud's magic suppression effects function like Antimagic Field. Now that you have the blueprints, an Antimagic Cloud cannister is easy to craft with a small amount of the requisite magic negating material. Each cannister expires after 24 hours if unused. Arcanum Gadget Prerequisite: 12th level You begin to understand deeper truths about the multiverse called an arcanum. Using arcanum, you are able to design gadgets that can mimic spells. Choose one 6th-level spell from any spell list as this arcanum. You can use your arcanum gadget once before it needs to recharge during your long rest. You must provide any costly material component or focus. Because of the unique nature of magic, you cannot craft another with the same blueprint even if the Arcanum Gadget is lost or destroyed. Discuss with your GM about doing a quest to recovering or restoring it. At higher levels, you may pick this as your invention again up to 2 more times. If you choose this as your invention again, you choose one 7th-level spell that can be cast in this way. Choosing this a 3rd time allows you to choose one 8th-level or 9th-level spell that can be cast in this way. You regain all uses of your Arcanum Gadgets when you finish a long rest. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your Arcanum Gadgets. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. Use your Invention save DC in place of Spell save DC and Invention attack modifier in place of Spell attack modifier. Flame Thrower Prerequisite: 7th level You crafted a flame thrower that deals 1d8 fire damage in a 15 foot cone. It can be used at-will as an action. A creature that makes a successful Dexterity save versus your Invention save DC takes no damage. If lost or damaged, a new one can be crafted in 8 hours with 20gp worth of fire components in addition to spare parts. The damage increases by 1d6 when you reach 11th leveI (2d8), and 17th leveI (3d8). If you are from the University of Fluid Dyanmics, this invention instead allows you to upgrade your damage dice from d6's to d8's. Flask Launcher You have created a ranged weapon capable of launching alchemical flasks double their max thrown distance. It is a ranged weapon with the ammunition, two-handed, and loading properties. You may user your Invention attack modifier for ranged attack rolls using the flask launcher. Alchemical flasks shot with the launcer deal their normal damage plus your Intelligence modifier as a bonus to the damage rolls. Other characters that use your flask launcher do not add their proficiency bonus to attack rolls nor any Intelligence bonus to damage rolls. If lost or damaged, you can craft a new flask launcher with 20gp worth of mechnical components in addition to spare parts. Gravitational Wave Implosion Bomb Prerequisite: 5th level You have designed blueprints for a bomb that can temporarily disrupt gravity. When triggered, a Gravitational Wave Implosion Bomb pulls any object or creature within 10 feet to its location. If the object or creature weighs between than 501 lbs and 1000 lbs, it is pulled a maximum of 5 feet. Any creature over 1000 lbs or not completely in the 10 foot radius is immune to the pull. A batch of 3 Gravitational Wave Implosion Bombs requires 20 gp worth of Force components. You can craft 1 batch within 8 hours. Unused bombs expire in 24 hours. A Gravitation Wave Implosion Bomb can be thrown up to 20 feet using the attack action, and may be shot out of the Flask Launcher. Hyperbolic Shoes Prerequisite: proficiency in Cobbler's tools Comfortable and supportive shoes do wonders. Anyone wearing the ergonomic design can travel for 9 hours a day before a Forced March, instead of 8. Additionally, the wearer has a +1 bonus on any ability check that uses the feet, such as, balancing, jumping, running, or sneaking. You start with 1 pair of Hyperbolic Shoes for yourself when you choose this invention, but you can craft more for your party. Ranged Scope Through your tinkering, you created a scope out of spare parts. Choose a ranged weapon to attach a scope to. All your ranged attacks from that ranged weapon have a +2 bonus to attack rolls. You can attach the scope to your automata. The scope only works for you and your automata since it requires so much fine tuning. You can craft another scope within 8 hours using optics component costing 200gp in addition to spare parts. You may forego the cost of the optics component if you are proficient in Glassblower's tools. Superfood Dessert Prerequisite: proficiency in Cook's utensils This nutritional delicacy is the finest in culinary science. It is good for you and tastes irresistible too. It doesn't replace your main dish if you don't want it to, and leaves room in your stomach for your favorite libations. Anyone who eats a serving of Superfood Dessert gains +1 to all their Constitution ability checks for 24 hours. The Superfood Dessert can be prepared from either common herbs or rare fruits. 'Engineers in Eberron' Engineers in Khorvaire are a new faction. The Dragonmarked Houses have varying degrees of animousity directed at engineers and Engineering Universities. Engineering Universities Many University engineers join the Tinkers Guild which are a group of roaming tradesmen who travel town to town repairing damaged goods. Category:Classes